


Death Shall Have No Dominion

by daughtxrofathxna



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, End of the World, F/M, Lots of Crying, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Apocalyptic, Raven POV, death and sadness, death shall have no dominion, minor fluff, outside pov, radioactivity, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughtxrofathxna/pseuds/daughtxrofathxna
Summary: Suddenly, Clarke spoke, her voice a little shrill and anxious, "I-I've been holding off on telling you that because...because I have this fear that whenever I say that to someone they're going to die and its all my fault, which so far has been the case. That-that's not to say that I haven't wanted to tell you that for a while, it's just...it's taken me a little bit to come to terms with it. You are so important to me, Bellamy, and I don't want you to think that you need to say it back or anything, it's just-""Clarke," he interrupted, staring at her adoringly, his thumb brushing her left cheekbone with a gentleness so unlike grumpy, scary, old Bellamy Blake, the one that most people saw.Damn, they are so stupidly in love.





	

"I can't let you do this alone," she breathed out, staring at him with a kind of desperation in her eyes I had rarely seen on her.  
  
Bellamy's jaw clenched, his eyes hardened as he spoke gruffly, "You know I don't take orders from you, Clarke."  
  
Clarke flinched at the rough impact of his words, and I watched in fascination as she immediately recovered, her jaw set tight and her lips held a firm frown. Yet, her eyes were soft and watery as she spoke quietly, pleading.  
  
"Bellamy, _please_."  
  
I shifted my gaze to Bellamy's face, his thin facade crumbling at those two words. His eyes lost their usual sharpness, replaced by a gentle, affectionate look. He drew in a huffed breath, and closed his eyes, swallowing.  
  
"It's too dangerous, Clarke. I can't let you do that when you're needed here at camp."  
  
I exchanged a glance with Abby from across the council room table, who looked at Kane, and then at the two idiots beside me, before interrupting their silent conversation.  
  
"I think it would be wise for Clarke and I to join the group, as we still have not assigned a medical unit, and Jackson has no problem with running the med bay for a couple of days. The success of this mission is more important than anything else right now."  
  
Marcus Kane nodded, "I agree with Abby. Clarke, you and your mother will join us on our mission."  
  
Clarke smirked triumphantly, and Bellamy shook his head, exasperated.  
  
"You win," he sighed.  
Clarke giggled, actually _giggled_ , and Bellamy's eyes widened at the sound. I could not help but snort at the sight.  _They have no idea._  
  
"I always do."  
  
Later, after the council meeting had concluded, I had been walking past the med bay when I heard shouting. I was not surprised to find that the sound was coming from none other than Bellamy and Clarke. They both stood close to each other, their backs ramrod straight and their noses nearly touching as they stared one another down with looks similar to the one's they once wore during their first few days on Earth. Now, after everything we had all been through, the hot anger and fury in their eyes came as quite a shock to me. Due to the tiny little voice in my head saying,  _don't interrupt Mom and Dad while they're arguing_ , I stood as quietly as possible and waited patiently for the storm to pass.

"Clarke, you can't be serious right now. You know what could happen on this mission, and yet you're willing to risk everybody's lives by coming?"

"I'm not risking anyone's life, didn't you hear my mom? Your team needs medics, and I want to help."

Bellamy exhaled loudly, his face fuming as he growled, "But you could die, Clarke! This isn't just about you wanting to help as a medic, you want to be right there helping to turn off the power plant, and it's too dangerous. I don't trust that you're not going to risk your life trying to save someone else's."

"It's not like I haven't nearly been killed before," Clarke huffed, her face turning pink with rage, "and you're one to talk about not sacrificing your own life to save others, Bellamy. How many times have you gone out of your way to save others, hurting yourself in the process? You let your sister beat you up, for God's sake, because you thought you deserved it!"

" _Shut up_ , Clarke." I gasped inwardly, worrying my lip as I continued to watch the drama unfold.

"No, I refuse to shut up, Bellamy, because you can't seem to get it into your head that you're not worthless. We have both done some terrible things for the sake of protecting our people, and we can't take that stuff back. But no matter what happens, you are _not_ a bad person, Bellamy Blake. You always did whatever you could to protect your sister, and the 100. Punishing yourself for your wrongdoings isn't going to help anyone, because we need you. We wouldn't be here without you, Bellamy, they need you. _I need you_ , and not in the way I thought I once did. Not in the way, I-"

"Clarke, stop, I am tired of you trying to make it seem like what I've done doesn't make me a bad person, that, because I had good intentions, all will be forgiven. I can't do that, I can't forgive myself so easily." His voice sounded strained, as though he were choking on the words.

"But I forgive you, and I always will forgive you, just as you do for me. I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive myself, but if we forgive each other, isn't that enough?" She spoke almost timidly, her voice quieting on the last syllable. I had to clasp my hand over my mouth to stop myself from responding to her question.  _I forgive you. I forgive you both, I thought I wouldn't be able to, but I do._

Bellamy closed his eyes tightly, bowing his head and taking in an inward breath, before saying,"Yeah, that'll have to do."

Clarke grinned, her smile not quite reaching her eyes. Then, she dove in for a hug, and Bellamy reciprocated immediately, responding to each other so fluidly you would think they practised this on a daily basis.  _Did they?_

I was retracted from my thoughts at the sound of a quiet sigh, and my heart literally leapt at the sound of Clarke saying, "I think I love you."

 _Oh my God_ , I thought.  _Oh my freaking God._

I could sense Bellamy shifting slightly in her grasp, and as they released each other, he placed his hands on both her cheeks, staring at her intently.

 _Oh God, I have to get out of here, I am definitely interrupting an important moment right now_. I could feel myself growing anxious, worried that they would see me and I would completely ruin the mood, which would be the greatest upset, as no one in camp would ever forgive me for destroying such a perfect moment. 

Suddenly, Clarke spoke, her voice a little shrill and anxious, "I-I've been holding off on telling you that because...because I have this fear that whenever I say that to someone they're going to die and its all my fault, which so far has been the case. That-that's not to say that I haven't wanted to tell you that for a while, it's just...it's taken me a little bit to come to terms with it. You are so important to me, Bellamy, and I don't want you to think that you need to say it back or anything, it's just-"

"Clarke," he interrupted, staring at her adoringly, his thumb brushing her left cheekbone with a gentleness so unlike grumpy, scary, old Bellamy Blake, the one that most people saw.

_Damn, they are so stupidly in love._

"I love you, and don't think for a second that I am going to die simply because you said you love me and I said it right back. This isn't some form of karma, the universe isn't punishing you for your feelings, okay? What happened to Finn and Lexa, their deaths were not your fault, and you need to stop being afraid of facing your feelings, because you're only punishing yourself. Trust me, I would know." He smirked, shifting his harsh self-deprecating tone into something much more soft and affectionate.

"I love you, and no matter what happens to you or me, at least we both know that now."

Clarke, nodded, and proceeded to divert her eyes away from Bellamy's left ear and stare directly at him. What she saw there must have surprised her, for her eyes widened and her mouth parted slightly. A few moments later, she closed her mouth, chewing her bottom lip, thinking. Then, she kissed him.

 _Okay, okay, Raven, it's time to leave. This is an invasion of privacy, get out, get out,_ my brain said, but I ignored it for once. Until, they started making weird noises, and I was out of there in a second, grinning so stupidly that Jasper asked me what I was on when I passed by him and Monty. I simply shook my head, unintentionally yelling,  _I'll tell you later_ , over my shoulder at them, the smile still not wiped from my face. 

Maybe there was still hope after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you all enjoyed! Please, I ask kindly that you leave some feedback, as I am always wishing to improve my writing or even find some inspiration from people's writing prompts. This piece was inspired by a Tumblr post I saw in which people were imagining what it would be like if Bellamy and Clarke chose to die together in order to save their people. This is my plan for this piece, though I thought I would write a happier chapter first, in order to help prepare readers for what is to come. 
> 
> Also, the title and chapter is inspired by the work of Dylan Thomas, And Death Shall Have No Dominion.


End file.
